


Alone (But Not For Long)

by TheSistersBread



Series: The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Deserve Better, ANBU Have Emotions, Children Are Mad, Civilians Matter, Civilians exist, Heard of Them?, Jinchuuriki-centric, Jinchuurikis Deserve Better, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, The Author Regrets Nothing, and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Children are unstoppable. Jinchuurikis get the love they deserve.
Relationships: ANBU & Civilians, Civilians & Jinchuurikis, Jinchuurikis & ANBU
Series: The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Alone (But Not For Long)

It should never happened.

But it did.

It did.

It did happen.

Perhaps the Civilian-ANBU alliance should never have occurred.

Perhaps it wouldn't have occurred in another world.

But those were maybes.

It happened here.

Even knew Jinchuuriki were to be feared, to be hated.

Except they didn't know that.

Children didn't know that.

And everyone knows children are the best at fixing things that should never have been broken.

The civilian children didn't know that.

So they played with the Jinchuurikis, entertained them.

At least until they got dragged away by well-meaning but inadvertly unkind parents.

But the children didn't want to leave.

So they devised a plan.

A plan so they could spend time with their friends, so their newest friend had someone to talk to.

The problem was that civilians were scared.

Because the civilians knew they were weak, knew they couldn't protect their children.

They still tired.

Dragged the screaming children away.

But children are devious.

And even the best of parents cannot supervise them at once.

Even all the ANBU available couldn't keep track of them.

So the Jinchuurikis didn't have to go too long without civilian children.

And then, finally, the adults seemed to realise it was futile to resist.

They were already friends with the ANBU, what was another unstable, more than potentially dangerous acquisition?

And when those Jinchuurikis were inevitably forced to go out into battle, there was always someone to welcome them back.

Someone to talk to.

Someone to heal their physical wounds.

Someone for the mental ones.

Because the Jinchuurikis were meant to be weapons but they were still theirs.

The Jinchuurikis were the civilians' and the ANBUs'.

No one else.

Perhaps it wasn't meant to be that way.

What did they care?

They didn't know of any other world.

Why should they?

They were there for their ANBU and Jinchuurikis, the way it should be.

They were there when the Jinchuurikis faltered, when the ANBU collapsed form exhaustion.

How could they possibly have it any other way?

Everything was as it was meant to be.

They were all human, underneath it all.

All not quite perfect.

As it should be.


End file.
